


Sacrifice

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Dark, F/M, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: To defeat the Night King, Jaime must sacrifice his wife, Brienne, in order to bring out LightBringer.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I kinda wanted to write something darker. I tried to make it bittersweet. It's not really well written but I hope at least someone likes it aha !

They were bound together now.   
That’s what the seer told him. Their connection was bound by her blood and warmth. 

Jaime had shaken as he drew his wife to him for a final time.   
His eyes filled to the brim with tears as he pressed a tender kiss to her temple.  
“Do it.” She mumbled.   
Jamie searched her gaze for any fear; any doubt, but saw only love.  
And then he plunged the sword deep into her chest and she let out a cry. 

Memories of their shared time together soothed her as her essence was drained into the sword.  
Jaime wept as her eyes dimmed, her hand came to his cheek and she smiled.   
“I love you.” Brienne said a final time and he let out a howl as he pulled the sword from her. 

Brienne’s body fell back into the snow but Jaime was already swinging the flaming blade at the night king. 

The Night King lifted his own sword up to meet the red flames of the lion, but didn’t expect the flames to change a storm blue. Jaime let out a screech and brought the blade down harder and this time it was as though Brienne was pushing down with him for a hand not his own had appeared on top of the blade.

He remembered their spar on the bridge; he remembered her posture, her gaze.   
He remembered her eyes, her strength, and her beauty where she thought she had none.   
He remembered falling in love with her in the heat of the bath.  
He remembered her lips, her kiss.  
Her love, her warmth.

The sword lit purple as Jaime brought his hand onto the blade, his blood seeping into it and draining him too. 

The Night King screeched as his sword shattered and the blade cut through him. 

Instantly the dead began to fall, Jaime felt his eyes begin to shut as the purple flame shot into the sky, splitting the night apart and shattering into thousands and thousands of stars. 

-

The sound of a stream stirred Jaime from his dreams.   
The Lannister opened his eyes, and found Lady Brienne sat on a stump by the old heart tree. 

He reached for her then but found his arms were too heavy.   
He couldn’t see where they were, but he knew that he was back in Winterfell. 

This was the place where they had wed.   
“Brienne.” He mumbled.  
“Jaime.” She replied back and she smiled, he loved her smile.   
Then his vision began to fade again.

“Don’t forget me.” She whispered and Jaime realized then that she was saying goodbye.   
He reached blindly for her.  
“I won’t let you go.” He said.  
“Jaime…” Brienne protested

“You made a vow, we made a vow, I am yours, and you are mine.”  
“Forever and always.” Brienne agreed.

Jaime nodded, and for a moment he thought of Tyrion and Bronn.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

And Jaime reached again for his wife and this time she took his hand and pulled him towards her.  
His smile was beautiful as he saw her clearly, he embraced her never wanting to let her go.  
And he never did.

 

-  
“I’m sorry.” Jaime mumbled, and Tyrion watched as the life left his brothers eyes.   
It was said that the new Lord Lannister had cried for months after his brother had passed on.

The cremation of both Brienne and Jaime took place in Winterfell, where they had wed.  
Sansa Stark herself had given them that privilege.  
And the couple looked at peace sharing the pyre together. 

Oath Keeper was pierced into the ground by the heart tree.

The roots of the Weirwood tree clung to the sword, binding it to the ground so that no one could pull it out.   
And some swore if you looked close enough at the blade, you could make out a couple. 

Some argued that they were two knights fighting one another, some others would say it was two lovers dancing.   
But whatever the case one thing is for certain. 

They were always together.


End file.
